


Home

by v6mit



Category: Wilfred (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v6mit/pseuds/v6mit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m home. I’m finally home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

" _Wilfred_ ," comes out so breathless, so _needy_ , pushing up, up, upwards into his warm, that soft grey fur on his chest, wanting— _needing more of him_ , near me and on me and in me because I'm scared, suddenly, so fucking _terrified_ that I'll lose him again because I'm _tired_ of losing him, of losing _happiness_ , and—

He puts a hand—paw? _whatever_ on my chest, pushes me back down and pushes himself down, too, presses himself against me and inside me and it's so _warm_ , so perfect, feel his paw glide down my torso, under me, holds my backside with both paws and pulls me, pushes himself, like he's trying to mold us together and hell, maybe that's exactly what he's doing, because it's sure as hell the exact thing I want, want to have him, don't care if he's just in my head because I can _feel_ him, can smell and hear and see him and it's intense, this feeling, more intense than I've ever felt, more _there_ than anything I felt with Jenna or Amanda or anyone else in the fucking world and I'm drooling out _I love you_ s before I can stop myself because it's true, it's always been true, and I've never felt more at-home than right now, as he whispers-whimpers "Ryan", pulls me as close as possible, filling and covering me and—

I'm home. I'm finally home.


End file.
